Unreal redo
by Kumiko Masa
Summary: Everyone have a good and evil within them. Some have found a balance, some have fall upon good but there those you fall into the dept of evil. Mai have committed a crime because of a promise. Can she find a balance between good and evil before it's too late. Many have gathered to help her before it is too late. But how can they save her? read 2 find out. This is Unreal grammar che
1. Characters chart

**Character **

**Personality**

**Appearance **

**Races**

**Abilities**

**Reasons**

**Mai Taniyama**

Hyper, emotional, scary. She tend to have mix emotion in this story.

Human: long brown hair, large brown eyes. slight tan

Inhuman: long blonde hair, large brown eyes, high cheek bone, full lips. slight tan.

Hybrid: has inhuman look with 2 color wings.

Human

Angel

Demon

Shape shift

Summon weapons

Fly

Latent ESP

Astral projection

Pk

Multiple protection shield

Physic medium

Extreme heal

Poison blood

Weapon made from blood or anything she is near.

Female Main

**Kazuya Shibuya **

Cold, Narcissistic, analytic

Black hair, blue eyes, fair skin

Human (for now)

Stay the same(for now)

Male main

**Ivy**

Weird, loud, mean, jokily, sarcastic, fun, crazy

Demon: Sharp fangs, neon pink hair, black lip, high cheek bone, black eyes

Human disguise: neon pink hair, black eyes.

Full fledge demon

Speed, teleport, long sharp nail, extreme heal, poison blood etc. (can't remember)

Second main, she was send to rescue Mai from destroying herself

**Leila**

Quiet, loyal to only Mai

Brown hair, black eyes. always wear a maid uniform.

Shalbriri

Teleport, speed, able to fight in pitch dark, heals quickly, poison blood, long shark nail. a sword made out of blood. learn from Mai.

To protect Mai for all eternity.

**Balsamine **

Impatient

Orange Scottish fold

Cat

IDK? It a cat.

Mai's pet

**Cerisier**

Bossy

Blonde hair, white eyes.

As an angel she will have pure white wings.

Full fledge angel

Super speed fly, holy light, prayers, a sword.

Came to assist Camellia and Ivy to help and protect Mai.

**Oliver**

Unknown

Red hair and red eyes. sharp teeth.

Full fledge demon

Unknown

Brother of Ivy

**Laurus**

Unknown

Brown hair, with brown eyes.

Unknown

Unknown

Guardian of Ivy and Oliver.

**Abaven **

Caring, kind, protective.

White hair, white eyes, fair white skin. every he wear must be white as the law of being a counselor.

A counselor in heaven

Unknown

Mai true guardian.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry for being late, I have been in writer's block and I was quite busy. This is the Heavenly re-write.

I want to say thank you to ScarletLycrois, for being my new editor so this chapter is for her. This chapter would never be perfect without her help!

-_Mai's dream-___Mai's POV.

_"Such a beautiful place..." I whispered. I looked around and felt I was standing in a peaceful abyss of white. I blinked and took a look around me. Golden orbs of light shine dimly, rising all around me._

_"Hello my dear..." A soft voice echo's through the air. Interrupting my peaceful thoughts._

_"Who's there?" I nervously asked. I felt a presence behind me. I raised my hands in the warning, chanting gesture Monk showed me awhile back and looked behind me._

_A beautiful woman with long, blonde hair and golden eyes appeared in-front of me. She had a slim figure and was wearing a pale dress._

_"Do not be afraid child." She whispered._

_For some reason the woman in-front of me looked somehow familiar. I looked deeply into her eyes to find myself being overthrown with a wave of comfort._

_"Why have you bought me here?" I asked. She just smiled at me gently in response._

_"My dear child, it is almost time for you to awaken..."_

_The women was still smiling at me but in her eyes there was a hint of sadness and despair._

_"Almost time for what?" I begged._

_"Time will answer your question as I cannot answer for you." She said with a sad look on her face_

_"Then what's your name? At least tell me that!"_

_"At the moment I cannot tell you, but I shall when the time is right." She said gently and quietly._

_At that moment I heard the faint sound of someone calling my name._

"_Mai."_

_"I must go now, but be careful..."_

"_Mai."_

"_Careful? Careful of what?__**Wait!**____Please don't go-__**please!"**_

"_You will find changes."_

"_Change? In what? Where? In me?" I begged, waiting for the reply. But it was too late._

_I was already waking up._

**Mai's POV**

"Mai! Hey sleepy-head, I've been calling you for the past five minutes. It's time to wake up!" Monk yell at me while pulling my blanket away.

"But dad, please it the weekend!"I mumbled, pulling the duvet over my head.

In case you didn't know, Monk and Ayako got married three years ago, during that time they also decided to legally adopt me as their daughter. I've been living with them ever since.

"That's a no, you have to go to work Kiddo." Monk yelled back.

"What work?" I grumbled, wanting to go to sleep, but instead I jumped out of the bed too tackle Monk.

"Naru's back." He lightly whispered.

**"WHAT!"**I screamed.

"He isn't alone, He is re-starting the SPR." Monk grumbled, rubbing his head.

"So why am I going to work with him?"I whisper with a bitter sadness in my voice.

"He called all of us to work together again and we said yes." He was looking into my eyes, meaning he was serious.

"We?"

"Well, me and your mom."

I pouted. "I'm twenty years old, I have a college degree and I'm the highest in my class which means I can get my own job instead of working for the stupid SPR!"

"I know sweetie but you need to face you fears." He said while giving me a hug.

"But that stupid Narcissist hurt me..." I whispered putting my face into his shirt . I felt it get slightly damp from my tears.

"I know, but you can't run away from it forever." He said quietly and tightened the hug.

"I know, and I have gotten stronger." I said with a smile letting go of his fatherly hug.

"That's right, and I'm sure you can do anything." He said getting up, off the bed.

"Thanks dad." I said as I watching him walk to the door. He stopped by the door-frame.

"When did you change your hair?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought you did something different with it...it looks nice."

I remembered my dream from last night and how I woke up with gold highlights.

"Thanks dad."

"Now get ready we don't want to be late." He said closing the door right behind him.

I let out a huge sigh and fell straight back down on the bed. I stared at the ceiling contemplating my next move. _'It's been a few years...a lot has happened...can I face seeing Nar-...__**him**__ again...after what he did...'_I rolled around and stretched my arms above my head before leaving them to rest on the pillow above my head._'C'mon Mai, get a hold of yourself, show him you've changed these past few years!'_A breathe of a laugh escaped me. I got out of bed and walked to my wardrobe.

Looks like I'm meeting him again...

**Author Notes**

If you guys haven't notice I deleted the whole story and fix every I could fine!


	3. Chapter 2

**Unreal chapter 2**

**Author Notes**

I hope you guys continue to support me.

**Mai's POV**

"MOM WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST?!" I screamed while running down the stairs.

"Meow" I look to where the sound was coming from and a little kitten slowly appears from under the table.

"Hello Balsamine" I said while bending to pet the little kitten meowing like crazy beside my feet.

"Meow, meow, meow." Balsamine kept meowing near the table with bowl that has his name on it.

"Alright, alright, your food first then mine." I said while walking to Ayako.

"Hey mom is there any food for Balsamine?" I asked Ayako while she was making the breakfast."

"Did you check the cabinet? There should be canned cat food in there." She replied without looking at me.

"Hello honey, how are you today?" Said Monk while coming, ignoring me and went to kiss Ayako on the cheek.

"MAI!" Monk screamed while staring at me with wide eyes, making Ayako turn to look at me with wide eyes.

"What did you do your hair?" they both ask in unison.

"What do you mean?" I said going to the kitchen wall where there is a mirror.

"Y-YOUR HAIR!" They both screamed in unison, making Balsamine ran to a different room.

"OH MY GOD" I screamed at my reflection.

"What did you do to your hair Mai?" Monk asked while Ayako sitting down before she collapses.

"I didn't!" I said still staring at my reflection. It was still me same face, brown eyes. The difference was that my hair is no longer short but long, shiny & blonde that ends in the middle of my back.

"Mai come here and tell us what going on!" Monk said with a bit of anger in his voice. I wouldn't blame him.

"It not what you think." I said while walking to the kitchen table to take a seat.

"How could you dye your hair without your mothers permission?" Monk said with the anger in his voice raising.

"I didn't dye my hair daddy, you saw me this morning and my hair was still brown. There no way I could dye my hair in such of short time." I said in a whisper.

"I believe you Mai." Ayako said looking at me with pleasing eyes.

"Thank you mommy." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"Then can you tell us what happened to your hair?" Monk asked as he softens his voice.

(About 10 minutes after Mai finishes telling about the woman in her dream)

"So that's what happened." Monk says with an apologetic looks.

"I see, Mai you need to tell Naru about it" Ayako said with a serious look.

"WHY?" I screamed standing up.

"Your mother is right." Monk said.

"DADDY!" I whined.

"No daddy, only Naru could help you with this so stop whining." Ayako said still have the serious looks on her face.

"Fine." I pouted and sit back in my chair.

"Mai stand up." Monk said, while standing up himself.

"Why?" I stand up look at him.

"Come here and stand beside me." Monk said.

"Okay." I said walking to Monk while looking at Ayako with confused look on her face.

"Mai you gotten taller." Monk said walking back to Ayako side.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a confuse look on my face.

"Yesterday you were below my shoulder and now you are up to my chin." Monk said while Ayako face full with shocks.

"Mai you need to tell Naru what going on." Ayako said worryingly.

"I'll be okay mom, for right now let's go eat, I'm sure Balsamine is very hungry."

"Okay, I hope you're hungry then I have made a bunch of food for you." Ayako said with a smile as she leaves to the stoves.

"Oh great what are we having?" Monk asks Ayako excitedly.

"Balsamine it time to eat." I sing out.

"Meow." Balsamine said while came running down the hall to the kitchen.

"Okay Balsamine wait a little longer I'll get your food." I said while walking to the cabinet with cat foods in it and pour it into Balsamine bowl."

"Meow, meow, meow, meow." Balsamine kept meowing near the table.

"My little Balsamine, your name matches you well." I place his food onto the floor near the chair I sit in.

"Meow." Balsamine said eating his food.

"Balsamine is a beautiful elegant flower, yet it is so impatient." I said with a smile.

"You chose the name well for Balsamine." Ayako said while bring plates to the table.

"It a wonderful my dear, only wish I could named you, Mai" Monk said with a voice of disappointment.

TWACK

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU OLD WOMAN?" Monk screamed at his wife.

"HAVING MAI HERE IS ENOUGH SO STOP BEING DEPRESSING AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD?" Ayako screamed back.

"Mom….Dad…" I said in a soft voice. There not a day they wouldn't argue.

"Balsamine it seem to me it only us that's normal in this house." I said.

"HEY!" Monk and Ayako said in unison.

**Author Notes**

I know there are some grammars so I tried my best to fix it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Notes**

I'm still editing the rest of the chapter of Unreal, so I hope you guys continue to support me. If you guys haven't read this story you can go to profile and read the rest of the story. Though the story is not yet finished. I still have a few more chapter to review over them. You read it still, but there are MANY mistakes. SO bare with it. If not please wait until I finish the whole editing thing of all my current chapter.

**Mai's POV**

"Mom!" I complain.

"Stop complaining Mai, this is once in a lifetime chance for me to dress you up." Ayako said while looking through the clothes in shopping bags.

"How much money did you spend Ayako?" Monk asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Hmm...a few thousands." Ayako replies without looking up.

"Ayako we can't afford all the money you spend on every shopping trip." Monk said, sitting on my bed.

"What are you talking about? I'm a doctor and you're dad is famous, we have all the money we need." She replied again while tossing clothes to Mai.

"Aren't they a bit showy?" I ask looking at the clothes Ayako tossed to me.

"Mai you need to show off you have nice slender legs." Ayako replies having her hands on her hip.

"I kind of agree, you need to put some flare if you want Naru." Monk said.

"Ok fine. If this doesn't help me, I will find the job I want to do." I said.

"No deal." Ayako replies while pushing me to the bathroom.

10 minutes later...

"Whose knew that Ayako had a sense of style?" Monk said looking at me with wide eyes.

"I always have, it just you never noticed it." Ayako replies.

"I actually think this is cute." I added. I was now wearing a pink tank top with a pure laced top covering it, booty short jeans and also high knee boots. There was also different changes, I now have high cheek bones, fuller lips, and beautiful bright brown eyes.

"I hope Naru fall for you." Monk commented.

"Who wouldn't fall for her? That's the question." Ayako said while hitting Monk with her purse.

POWK

"Meow" Balsamine said while jumping onto my bed.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU OLD WOMAN?" Monk screams.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD?" Ayako screams back.

"How do I look Balsamine?" I asked.

"Meow." Balsamine replies.

An hour later...

"Meow" Balsamine said.

"Maybe I should stop them."

"WHAT IS WITH YOU." Monk screams.

"HEY GUYS WE ARE ALREADY THIS LATE YOU WANNA NARU TO KILL US?"

"How late are we?" They asked in a unison.

"5 hours." I said.

"Naru's going to kill us." They both whisper and they then screams in horror.

"We better hurry then." I said, taking my purse from my closet.

"Get in the car people!" Monk screams as we rush into the car.

25 minutes later.

SPR

"Hello everyone, the priestess has arrived." Ayako announced while nearly bursting the door out of place.

"Ayako you should use less strength, you going to break the door." Monk said.

"As unladylike as always." Masako commented.

"Good day everyone" John greeted us.

"Hello everyone" I said.

"Who are you?" Both Masako and John ask in unison.

"Ha...haha.." I said.

"Where is Mai?" asked Naru appearing from his office.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I asked where is Mai?" Naru replies coldly.

"She's right in front of you." I reply coldly.

"I don't see Mai." Masako said.

"I am Mai." I said.

"Hello Mai." Lin greeted appearing from his office.

"Hello Lin." I replies.

"Why are you calling this woman Mai?" John asks.

"Because she is Mai." Lin replies.

"Mai you have changed." Masako said.

"Only physically but I am still the same person."

"I missed you Mai." Masako said.

"I missed you too." I replies and when to give her a hug. Masako and I have become good friends even if we are both in love with the same guy.

"Idiot." Naru said under his breath.

"Mai you look like a damn model." Yasu appearing out of nowhere.

"AHHHH!" Everybody screams except Naru and Lin.

"DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT YASU!" MONK SCREAMS.

"It seem the whole SPR are back together." I said.

"There are other people who are going to join us." Naru said.

"Who?" We all ask except Lin.

"BPR." Lin replies.

"They will be joining us, the case we going into is dangerous to be going by yourself." Naru added.

"How dangerous?" I asked.

"The danger is too great so we will pair you up with in group of three." Lin replies.

We all got quiet.

"What are the dangers of this case." John asked.

"Tends to change. Falling from stairs, burned alive, burned to death. We don't know what are the dangers."Naru said with no emotion.

"When are we leaving and where is it?" Masako asks.

"Tomorrow. Noon. England." Lin replied.

"What kind of place is it?" I asks.

"It call the Fallen Mansion." Naru answers.

"That place was haunted over 1'500 years." Monk said.

"This isn't going to be easy." Ayako added.

"I'm in." I said.

"All of us are in this." John added with a smile.

"Ok then it decided, we will leave tomorrow." Naru said.

To be continued.

**Author Notes**

So what you think? Have my grammar got better? LOL. I'll do more editing later in the day. ;D


End file.
